Dangin Nira
Welcome to My Brain. Here I will outpour my thoughts in Dangin Nira. I plan for it to be the language of international commerce within the next five years. =Setting= Dangin Nira is the official language of Danga (a shortening of Danin Nega - the Second Empire). When the Second Imperiate came to power, they decided that there would only be one language throughout the Empire. So they sent scribes to document all the scattered tongues of the many lands under the dominion of the Imperiate, and found the words that were common in the greatest number of languages. Grammar was simplified and standardized, and irregularities of speech were purged. While the Imperiate sought to popularize the greeting "Danga molik glolormin!" (The Second Empire will be eternal!), it is usualy superseded in common speech by the far more succint "syamat" and "usmat." =Pronunciation= Pronunciation is simple and regular, and follows certain patterns. Do not try to go for a super-foreign accent, but don't just pronounce it like you would English. Consonants These consonants are pronounced as in English: B, D, F, K, L, M, N, P, S, T, V, Z. The consonants C, J, Q, X do not occur. G is always pronounced like in "get," never as in "gemstone." For example, "ginoi" (to come) is NOT pronounced "jee-noy," but "gee-noy." H is always pronounced, it is never silent. It is also always pronounced separately from other consonants. For example, in Dangin Nira, "sh" would not be like in the English "she." It would be pronounced "suh-huh," but without the separating vowel in between. When H occurs between two consonants, it normally degrades to just a puff of air, like trying to whistle with your mouth wide open. This occurs in such words as "akhmat" (goodbye response), pronounced "AHK**-maht," where the asterixes represent the puff of air. R is always rolled or flapped, like in Spanish, Italian, Russian, and other languages. It is never just glided, as in English, or turned into a guttural sibilant, as in French, German, and, so I've been told, Hebrew. W and Y are always consonants, never vowels. However, when they occur between a vowel and a consonant, or a consonant and a consonant, they, along with R and L, can turn into pseudo-vowels with pseudo-syllables of their own. But when preceding a vowel, they are always consonants. "Syamat" (hello initiation) is pronounced "SYAH-maht," not "SEE-ah-maht." But "wedldu" (somehow) is pronounced "WEHD-uhl-doo," and "slozr" (one says) is pronounced "SLOE-zuhr," and "deydin" (high) is pronounced "DEH-yuh-din." Vowels Vowels are pure, and usually long, though in same instances they are short. A is ALWAYS pronounced as in "father." AH. E is usually pronounced like the "ay" in "say," but is sometimes pronounced like the "e" in "bed." EY, EH I is usually pronounced like the "ee" in "feed," but is sometimes, like in the "-in" of adjective endings, like the "i" in "pin." EE, IH O is almost always pronounced like the "o" in "rope," but every so often, like in the second "o" in the past participle ending "-olon," like the schwa. OE, OH U is ALWAYS pronounced like the "oo" in "food." OO There is only one diphthong: "oi." It is pronounced like the "oy" in "boy." In every other vowel combination, each vowel is pronounced separately. For example, "oa" is pronounced "oh-ah." Stress In nouns, verbs, and adjectives, and regularly formed adverbs (those ending in -org, see below), stress almost always (there are a few exceptions, see closer below) falls on the last syllable of the root. So to see how a word is pronounced, you take off the grammatical ending of the dictionary form (-oi, -a, -in), and stress the last syllable you find. So "vadanoi" (to be acquainted with) is pronounced "vah-DAH-noy," and "tormana" (glory) is pronounced "tor-MAH-nah," and "umvin" (weak) is pronounced "OOM-veen." Pseudo-vowels (W, Y, R, L before consonants) are never stressed, as they do not count as true syllables. EXCEPTIONS: kalatulanoi (to thank) = kah-lah-TOO-lah-noy afanutoi (to regret) = a-FAH-noo-toy hastitoi (to want) = HAH-stee-toy eyomin (good) = EY-yoh-min If a verb's root's penultimate syllable is "e", then the stress falls on that syllable. For example: helikoi (to speak) = HEH-lee-koy semaroi (to stand) = SEHM-ah-roy erioi (to listen) = EHR-ee-oy A verbs stress stays on the same syllable through out the entire conjugation. For example: valos, valolom, valurnek, valamuzr = VAH-lohs, VAH-loh-lohm, VAH-loor-nehk, VAH-lah-mooz-uhr. The only exception to this is participles. In participles, the stress always falls on the first syllable of the participle ending. So: valon (loving) = vah-LOHN uframolon (taught) = oof-rah-MOH-lohn payamolin (about to help) = pah-yah-MOH-leen This stress exception overrides any other stress exception. Helikolon = heh-lee-KOH-lohn. =Basic Conversation = =Basic Grammar= Plurals are not formed through prefixes or suffixes. Instead, the plural particle "eb" is placed in front of the word that is meant to be plural. For example, "laska" can mean "cookie" or "a cookie" or "an uncertain amount of cookie" or "general cookie-ness," and "eb laska" means "cookies" or "multiple cookies." Nouns and Adjectives The nominative case is the dictionary form of the noun or adjective, and is used for subjects, and to follow prepositions. The accusative case is used for objects. The ablative case is used when something is being used by the subject, but is not the object, that is, when something is the instrument. For example, in the sentence "Bobby hit the baseball with the bat," "Bobby" is the subject (nominative), "the baseball" is the object (accusative), and "with the bat" is the instrument (ablative). The vocative case is used when addressing someone. For example, to say "Hey, you!" in Dangin Nira, you would just say "you" in the vocative case. To change an adjective into an adverb, change the "-in" ending to "-org." So, "mamin" (fast) becomes "mamorg" (quickly). Pronouns There are four personal pronouns. They are never used as subjects (with one exception, see below); the conjugated form of the verb suffices in providing its ending to let the reader or listener know who is performing the action. They are only used in the nominative after prepositions. The first three persons are as in other languages, and the fourth person translates as the general pronoun "one," for instance "When in France, one must speak French." This is considered separate from the third person. To make them plural, as in nouns, place the particle "eb" in front of the pronoun. For example, "sa" means "I," but "eb sa" means "we." The fourth person is never pluralized. Personal pronouns are used as subjects only when there is a mixed grammatical person performing the action. In this case, you list the pronouns with "ur" (and) in between them, and then conjugate the verb in the person of the lowest number. For example, "you and he jump" would be translated as "ma ur ka alyom," and "you and I walked" would be translated as "sa ur ma letolos." Notice that the pronouns are listed in ascending order according to the number of the person. Although the vocative case in anything other than the second person makes little sense, it is included in the others as part of the full declension. There is also a reflexive pronoun - pata - which is used to refer back to the subject. It translates as the words "myself," "thyself," etc. It declines like a noun. Demonstrative pronouns (this, that, yon) are discussed in the correlatives section. Verbs Verbs come in four moods, two voices, four aspects, and three tenses, along with the four persons. Again, plurals are made through use of the particle "eb." The fourth person is never pluralized. INFINITIVE MOOD INDICATIVE MOOD Active Voice Present Tense Past Tense Future Tense Passive Voice Present Tense Past Tense Future Tense CONDITIONAL MOOD Active Voice Present Tense Past Tense Passive Voice Present Tense Past Tense IMPERATIVE MOOD Active Voice Passive Voice Prepositions and Conjunctions Prepositions describe additional cases for nouns, typically describing a location, though there are other uses. Conjunctions are linking words, that bring multiple words and clauses together into full sentences. There are no specific endings for these words, though they generally do not end in -s, -m, -k, -zr, -a, -oi, or -in, to avoid confusion with other parts of speech. To indicate motion towards or away from a noun, the prepositions "sit" (to) and "zul" (from) are used. Note that there are two different words for the English word "to": "sit" indicates motion towards something, while "ek" denotes an indirect object. For instance, "beos ek ma ade" means "I give a book to you," while "hirkos sit nen Angla" means "I'm going to England." If you want to express another relationship in addition to motion towards or away from, you put the preposition of the other relationship before "sit" or "zul." For example, "letos oli sit nen humnaka" means "I walk into the house." "Letos oli nen humnaka" would mean "I'm walking in(side of) the house," indicating merely the location of the action. When describing a relationship between two nouns that is not tangible, like "betting on a horse race" or "being there at that time," you cannot use a literal preposition of place, because you are not literally doing something on top of a horse race or at the physical location of a time period. Instead, the word "meb" is used. It is a preposition that describes metaphorical relationships between nouns. For example, "helikos meb nen Doitsin Nira" means "I speak in German." The most basic conjunctions in Dangin Nira are "ur" (and), "him" (or), and "zof" (but). Additional conjunctions can be found in the word list. =Advanced Grammar and Syntax= General word order is subject-verb-indirect object-direct object-instrument-prepositional phrase. Although each of these is denoted specifically by a word ending or preposition, and a sentence could be understood with totally different syntax, most sentences follow this order, and anything different will sound odd to a Dangakra's ear. Participles and Compound Tenses There are three participles, one for each tense: past, present, future. They are used in compound tenses, and also as adjectives. As discussed in the stress section (see above), participles are accented on the first syllable of their ending. There are three series of compound tenses: perfect, progressive, and the near future. The first two are actually aspects, which describe how complete an action is. The perfect aspect describes a completed action (he has killed), and the progressive aspect describes an action that is being performed at the time described (he was killing). The near future is merely an alternate way to express the future tense, usually indicating that the action will be performed soon, hence why it is called the near future. The simple future tense merely expresses that an action has not occurred yet, but will at some point. To use the perfect tense, the auxiliary verb "totoi" is used, followed by the past participle of your verb of choice. This verb has no other use, and does not translate into English, but performs the duties that "to have" does in English when forming the perfect aspect. "Totoi" can be conjugated in any of the simple tenses described above, passive, active, indicative, conditional, whatever. Each will produce a distinct perfect phrase. For example, "totos semarolon" means "I have stood," and "toturnem valolon" means "you would have loved." To use the progressive tense, the copula "moi" (to be) is used, followed by the present participle. The progessive tense in Dangin Nira is only used when the speaker is trying to emphasize the fact that an action is underway, unlike English, where the progressive aspect is used rampantly. For example, where in English we say "I am singing," in Dangin Nira, you would just say "syarvos" (I sing), not "mos syarvon." You would only say "mos syarvon" if you were making a point of the fact that you were in the middle of a song right now. To use the near future, use the verb "hirkoi" (to go), followed by the future participle. English does not have a future participle, so in our equivalent near future, we use the gerund (he's going running) or the infinitive of the verb (he's going to kill). But in Dangin Nira, the future participle must be used, though if translated into English, it would be translated as the infinitive. For example, "hirkok takrolin" means "he's going to cause pain," though if literally translated it would mean something like "he goes about to cause pain." Gerunds and Actor/Actee/Tool Words Correlatives Dependent Clauses Comparatives and Superlatives The Subjunctive Conditional =Dictionary= ... =Example text= Nahad eb Sin (Our Father) Nahad eb sin, esta mom oli nen yaranya, nedwin mamuk min fivya. Min robalela ginamuk, min zagda niskoabuk, ati nen telkora tonet mok oli nen yaranya. Beamum ek eb sa eb sinu glofolminu alane, ur habramum eb se ispi eb sin eb muzra, tonet eb habros eb taste, esta eb muzrok inkap eb sa. Zof noryamamum eb se zul zegezra. Arteg mina mok nen robalela, nen hedela, ur nen tormana. Arara. Kasaros Me, Mariad (Hail Mary) Kasaros me, Mariad, krolin falhev, nen Alarsa mok stog ma. Nedwanoam agdi glomin eb suma, ur Yeza nedwanoak, nen gelra ulu nen lonana. Nedwin Mariad, Nasmad ulu nen Barsa, sradamum ispi eb sa, eb muzrorsa, sfen ur meb nen teka ulu eb sin sonda. Arara. Category:Languages